Air bag deployment systems are frequently provided within vehicles that deploy air bags for occupant safety during a collision. In the past, air bags were commonly used within a steering wheel on the driver side of the vehicles and within a dashboard on the passenger side of the vehicles. Over time, air bags have been provided at various locations throughout the vehicles, often hidden behind interior trim panels. As can be appreciated, the trim panels that conceal air bags should be able to release the air bags during their deployment, while withstanding ordinary wear and tear that may occur throughout the lifetime of the vehicle during times when the air bags are not deployed. Thus, clip assemblies are desired that can both hold a trim panel in place during normal operation of the vehicle, while facilitating movement of the trim panel should an air bag behind the trim panel be deployed.